


What Glorfindel Wants

by Mawgy



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mawgy/pseuds/Mawgy
Summary: Glorfindel reveals the sweetest of kinks.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43
Collections: 2020 My Slashy Valentine





	What Glorfindel Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zhie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhie/gifts).



> Request from Zhie:  
>   
>   
>  **Rating up to =** NC-17 -- Explicit content  
>  **Requested pairing =** Let's go with some old school Erestor/Glorfindel (though, if they don't inspire you, the equally classic Maedhros/Fingon duo is also appreciated)  
>  **Story elements =** fluff, some sort of sexual kink one is hiding from the other (up to you on the details of the situation and the nature of the kink itself), happy ending, role reversal of the stereotypical of some sort (example: make Glorfindel the librarian and Erestor the soldier) Again, I leave the details up to you (though, the above would be awfully cute, no?)  
>  **Do NOT include =** sad ending, death, dark things, generally, anything that would be in the sad, bad, mad, or wtf it's a giant fucking spider category  
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  


**Title:** What Glorfindel Wants  
**Author:** Mawgy  
**Beta:** Mawgy’s Mum  
**Dedicated to** Zhie  
**Rated:** R  
**Genre:** a bit of fluff, some romance, confessions, slice of life  
**Warnings:** m/m relationship  
**Pairing:** Erestor/Glorfindel  
**Summary:** Glorfindel reveals the sweetest of kinks.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and am making no money from this story… I just like to play with other people’s toys. ;)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The door was thrust open with a fair amount of force as Erestor and Glorfindel tumbled into the room, their hands grappling with loose fabrics trying to reach bare skin. Glorfindel shoved the door back into place with his foot as he and Erestor continued their frenzied and inelegant cavort to the bed. Shirts came undone, shoes were lost and belts unbuckled. Erestor landed heavily upon the bed, bringing Glorfindel down on top of him. Erestor held his husband tightly, hands running through blonde hair, lips fused together and long lithe legs wrapped firmly around a bronzed waist. Erestor’s body undulated against Glorfindel’s, his hips bucking and back arching, keeping full contact with the warrior.

All of this did nothing to distract Glorfindel.

Glorfindel pulled back, all but tearing himself from Erestor’s grasp to sit back on his legs, a look of shock upon his face.

Erestor persevered nonetheless.

“Fin, please…” Erestor moaned, one hand roaming down his own chest to cup at his hardened flesh, he drew a finger from his other hand into his mouth and sucked seductively. Erestor was the personification of wanton lust, longing to take his lover into him.

“What is this?” Glorfindel asked, all thoughts of desire seeping from his mind and body.

“I need you,” Erestor whispered, a finger probing his puckered entrance.

“Where are our sheets?” Glorfindel asked sternly.

“Glorfindel,” Erestor remarked painfully, still not wanting to come out of his licentious trance, “we can discuss later, please, take me. Ahhhh!” Erestor thrust three fingers inside himself while his other hand played with his nipples.

“I will not be side-tracked by this display Erestor,” Glorfindel did not look impressed.

Erestor reluctantly removed his fingers, uncurled his toes, unrolled his eyes and struggled to sit up. “What is the matter?” he breathed hard, his member begging for attention.

“Where are our bedsheets?”

“I bought some new ones. I am surprised you noticed given how similar they are,” Erestor explained.

“They are not. They are the wrong colour.”

“Wrong colour? No colour is wrong, Glorfindel, just different. But they are clean and ready to be used in whatever manner we see fit,” Erestor held out his hand, beckoning Glorfindel back to him.

“Our bed has white sheets and I will not use it for any purpose until they have been changed.”

Erestor rose to his knees and placed his arms around Glorfindel’s neck. “These are the very palest of blue, Glorfindel. Could we not test them for a week? They are of high quality, do not detract from the room and will compliment your eyes so well,” Erestor tried to placate. “Please?” Erestor kissed Glorfindel chastely. “For me?” Another kiss. “May we please return to more pleasant activities?” Kiss. “Lay with me.” Erestor attempted a deeper kiss but Glorfindel pulled away.

“I could count on one hand the amount of times you have been so desperate for intimacy that you would flaunt your desires in the public halls of Imladris. Tonight was no special occasion, there was no teasing beneath the table, you are not intoxicated and you seem to be deep within the throes of passion despite little input by myself. I am beginning to think this a ruse to distract me, Erestor.”

Erestor leaned back and sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I was approached by the house maids a week ago and advised the cost of washing our bed sheets were to be increased thirty percent if we were to continue using white sheets. Apparently certain stains are difficult to remove; and we do make good use of our sheets every week,” Erestor teased at the end.

“That is a cost we can afford,” Glorfindel said simply.

“Or we could opt for a change and not make the lives of others difficult?” Erestor reasoned.

“I imagine the cost of replacing all our bedding sets will be more than the washing cost increase.”

“Ah!” Erestor smiled, “I ran some rough numbers and can confirm that initially replacing our sheet sets is the more costly option, however after the first three years, the difference between the two are negligible, and after five years, washing our white sheets are the more expensive option. And that amount continues to increase every year after. I have the paperwork in my office if you would like to review my figures?”

“Though, as I said, it is a cost we can afford,” Glorfindel dismissed Erestor’s argument.

“Why do you insist on always having white sheets?” Erestor asked bluntly.

Glorfindel blanched. “They are a neutral colour and match any palette.”

“So is beige,” Erestor countered.

“White feels and looks clean, unlike a murky brown.”

“Well they had better be clean given the price we might have to pay.”

“Will have to pay,” Glorfindel corrected.

“If you do not give me a good reason for your obsession with white bed sheets, then we are replacing them,” Erestor gave an ultimatum.

“White looks better,” Glorfindel floundered.

“New sheets it is!” Erestor declared and lay down. “Now, you can either distract yourself from these very pale blue sheets by making love to me,” Erestor seductively rubbed the bedding, “or continue to sulk while I sleep.”

“Can you not see the difference?” Glorfindel asked softly.

“The difference between stark white and pale blue? Oddly, yes, these eyes of mine work very well, thank you. That still does not detract from the fact that sheets are a necessary item to lie upon each and every night. The colour of those sheets, while in darkness and asleep, matters not.”

“While you sleep,” Glorfindel corrected.

“While anyone sleeps!” Erestor rolled his eyes. “I cannot imagine anyone while sleeping to think of the colour of their bedsheets!”

“I agree, however you sleep far more than I. And on the nights that I do, I usually leave early in the morning or return to our bedchamber late in the evening. Having stark white sheets does stand out within the room, allowing me to navigate easily without needing to light candles or open curtains and interrupt your sleep.”

“I tire more easily due to my mortal blood,” Erestor said quietly. “Yet you join me in bed every night,” Erestor sat up again, scooting closer to Glorfindel.

“Rarely do I sleep those nights,” Glorfindel confessed. “I enjoy being there as the world grows still and dark, watching as you become a part of that quietness, your steady breathing the only thing I can hear, and simply spending the time being close to you. No words or touches are exchanged, but it is an image only I am privileged to see, and therefore all the more intimate in my mind than any love-making session.”

“Fin,” Erestor’s eyes started to well.

“My favourite image is that of your hair, your silky raven locks,” Glorfindel reached out a hand to stroke a few strands, “scattered all over the crisp white bedsheets, the absolute contrast of your dark hair against the bright sheets never ceases to bring me peace. Even on a moonless night, that dark inky mass is always visible to my eyes against the white, and I know that you are exactly where I wish to have you always,” Glorfindel confessed.

Erestor could not stop the tears from falling. “I never knew,” he sniffled. Erestor grasped Glorfindel’s shoulders and wrapped his arms around the warrior’s neck.

“I did not wish you to think I were suffocating you,” Glorfindel lamented, and ran his hands down Erestor’s back.

“If I had known from the beginning of our relationship, then perhaps I would find it disturbing and intrusive,” Erestor leaned back and cupped Glorfindel’s face. “Now however, I feel it bringing us closer together. Sharing these secret little moments that mean the most to us, that no other would ever understand, that’s what makes our relationship special and unique. I hope you will never be hesitant or ashamed to share anything with me in the future either, especially when it means so much to you.”

“You have my word,” Glorfindel agreed with a smile.

Erestor returned the gesture, then leaned in for a kiss. “I shall organise the extra funds to be sent to the housemaids on the morrow. Right now, however, I am feeling far too excited to change the sheets just so we may rest peacefully. Would you mind if we use them at least once before returning to the white?” Erestor’s hands ran over Glorfindel’s arms and chest.

“I do,” Glorfindel confessed, “but I have another idea,” he stood from the bed and before Erestor could follow suit, Glorfindel picked him up, throwing the Councillor over his shoulder and giving the pert buttocks a quick swipe. “That is for making an important decision without me.”

Erestor flinched and kicked out at the unexpected touch, but Glorfindel held him firm.

Glorfindel moved over to the unlit fireplace and laid Erestor out on the albino bear rug on the floor. “This will suffice,” he grinned down, covering Erestor’s body with his.

“Ever the romantic,” Erestor teased, and leaned up for a soul-wrenching kiss. Their lips met and bodies melded together; two contrasting figures becoming one. 

For as long as Glorfindel could call Erestor ‘His’, never will he grow tired of the sight of black hair strewn across white.

  


~FIN~

  
  
  



End file.
